


Captured by the wolf

by SpiderKisses



Category: Tempt - Fandom, markgun - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Train Sex, Trains, markgun, wolfsheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKisses/pseuds/SpiderKisses
Summary: Gun gets on the ominious night train and encounters a wolf boy who devours him.





	Captured by the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS STORY IS PURE SMUT AND CONTAINS NONCON AND BL IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED!

Gun felt his heart sank as he watched his train ride right past him. He had been fooling around too much with his friends around town instead of keepingan eye on the time. The tall lanky boy sank himself onto the bench dreading the next train to come. He had heard many rumors from his friends and strangers that all trains after 11 o' clock contained druggies, thugs and all types of weirdos. Gun contemplated staying over a friend's house but he didn't want to appear to be a scardey cat. The boy was already endlessly teased for his not so bright brain and derp like behavior. He didn't want to add being a sissy onto the list too. While pulling out a pair of earbuds from his bag, he thought music would be a good way to ease his mind.

As the train finally arrived he turned the volume up louder letting the melody block out his inner thoughts as he stood up and walked towards it. The door slid open and hardly anyone came out and as he stepped in there wasn't much of anyone around either. He sighed in relief maybe all those stories he heard were just fables to get a laugh outta scaring people. There were empty seats but Gun chose to stand, he liked to look out the window and watch the blurs of scenery through the glass melt together like paint.

Everything was just like any other train ride and he let the blurs and music relax him as he was riding home. While the next track started he felt something rub across his butt. Gun thought he had imagined it but once again he felt it, this time with more pressure. Suddenly one of his ear buds were removed from his ear and a tingling sensation ran down his spine as a cool breath grazed his ear.

  
"What's a pretty boy like you doing here so late?"

  
Gun's eyes shot open and all sense of peace was no more. Instantly he started trembling as he now knew he wasn't imagining things and what was now stroking his butt was clearly a strong hand belonging to a man...a pervert one. He reached back and pull the hand away only to be overpowered and pushed against the window. The hand made it's way back to his butt again and gave it a hard slap. Gun let out a surprised yelp and the stranger seem to find it amusing. He now moved his hands to the front of Gun and was going under his shirt exploring his pale skin only stopping when he reached on of his nipples and gave it a squeeze.

"Please..stop." Gun finally managed to say. But the stranger did not and Gun bit his lip hard to resist the urge to moan as his right nipple was pinched and twisted. For some odd reason it was feeling good to him as the man was grinding against him and keeping him trapped in his grasp. He couldn't understand why his body was slowly turning against him. Gun once again tried to put up a fight as that sinful hand was undoing his shirt exposing his chest to anyone on the train whom happened to look this way. "Don't! Please!" Gun begged once again

"Do you really want me to stop?" that deep voice invaded his ears again making him feel a mix of fear and lust.

Ye...yes." he stuttered out and hated that he couldn't speak clearly.

"Liar..look how hard you are." The stranger gripped at Gun's crotch which had gotten painfully hard under his tight jeans. A moan escaped his lips and he wanted to slap himself for not holding it in. This only made what the stranger said sound true and he heard a little chuckle as his crotch was now being fondled.

"No..no..please..I don't want this." Gun tried once more to stop those hands that were invading his most intimate spots on his body. He heard what sounded like a growl and suddenly his position had changed. Now his back was pressed against the glass and he was now looking down at a shorter boy with dark eyes and hair to match. He looked like a real life werewolf ready to devour him with such an intense gaze as he licked his lips. In his head, Gun had thought it was a creepy old man but never in his life did he think an attractive guy would be his molester.

"Like what you see." the sexy stranger now smiled at him as he caught Gun looking him up and down.

"N...no...no."

"Why must you lie so much, cutie? Stop acting like you don't want this." The stanger pinned his hands to the side of his head. "Now be good and stop struggling my stop is coming up and I wanna finish having fun with you."

Gun gulped and was helpless against the kisses on his neck and the bites at his soft skin as his pants were being ripped down roughly along with his boxers. He gasp and looked around to see if anyone would see them. Most of the passengers were either asleep or busy on their cellphones to notice. His eyes went back to the unreal scene before him. The stranger not only had him exposed but he two was exposed and his cock was thick. Gun felt his own twitch as a dity thought of what it would feel like being inside him crossed his mind. He shook his head and tried to fight those thoughts he couldn't allow himself to enjoy this. Was he crazy? He couldn't lie he had once imagined the thought of a hot guy taking advantage of him but he couldn't help it. He hadn't been touched in so long by anything but his own hand.

Everytime the wolf boy would take a hold of their cocks and grind them together he couldn't help wanting this to not stop. His body was moving on it's own grinding back causing more friction as their cocks rubbed together.

"That's it baby, move faster we are almost there."

Gun looked down at his cock that was oozing precum all over the other's hand and dripping down to the floor. His eyes flickers over again at the people when a moan once again left his lips. They could get caught at any moment and that thought alone was turning him on so much more. He moved faster as the stranger instructed . Something about being pressed together and grinding could be as hot as going all the way. As he was reaching closer to climax he lost the ability to stay quiet.

The dark haired wolf had latched his mouth against his capturing his moans all for himself. The kiss was just as intense as their frantic humps and grinds. Gun couldn't hold on much longer as his skilled tongued ravished his mouth and took dominace of his tongue as they tangled together. With a hard jolt he released not only a muffled scream but his juices all over that hand that had made his body and mind turn again him. Soon after he had released the stranger did as well but he still countinued to kiss the life out of Gun as if he was trying to steal the oxygen from his lungs. When he finally did stop once the train conductor had announced the next stop, he was blushing bright red. His eyes looked down at the mess on the floor. Everything that just happened mere seconds ago flooded back to him as he stood frozen. The other had noticed Gun was in shock and helped fix him up quickly before anyone saw his exposed body.

  
"You were so hot baby. I'll see you again soon. Be sure to come here same time tomorrow." he uttered out and smiled before stealing a quick kiss and leaving off the train once it reached his spot.

Gun still remained frozen for a while and finally took a seat. He had let someone he didn't know take advantage of him and he had liked it. What was wrong with him? And what did the other mean by see you soon? He decided he would just try to forget this night and avoid ever getting on that train ever again. Besides he had an audition coming up and he couldn't let this distract him.

~~~~~~~~~

Gun was given a script and told that he had been chosen the role for an upcoming series based off a popular BL novel. He was so excited this would be his first big role. The cast director had told him that she had found the perfect match to be his character's love interest. She kept gushing about how good looking they looked together in her mind but she had to see them together first before they went any further. She called for the other person to enter the room and seconds later the door opened revealing those same dangerous dark eyes and that wolf like aura. It was the man from the train.

"Hi, my name is Mark. It's a pleasure to be working with you..uh what's your name P'" He could hardly breathe or hold still as they stared face to face and that wicked grin plastered his lips. He could hear the casting coach gushing over their appearances like a fujoshi fan girl.

"G...g.gun. My name is Gun."

"Gun. What a lovely name." he smiled then leaned forward to whisper. "Now you won't escape me bad boy. You thought avoiding the train would keep me away but once the wolf catches it's prey it never lets go."


End file.
